Within Yourself
by WithinYourself
Summary: Follows the original story, but not the epilogue. The trio goes back to Hogwarts, for a compensatory year, where Harry ends up confessing to Natalie. Attempting to pursue his own feelings, our hero and his friends find themselves forced to face the comeback of a certain Dark Lord and uncountable other adventures, which stand between him and the one he desires. Romance/Adventure
1. Chapter I - Unforeseeable

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, maybe except Natalie herself. This is my first fanfiction so please share your views on it at the end of each chapter. Did the grammar suck or the story is complete shit? Have you enjoyed it and you'd like to find out what's going to happen next?_

_The story attempts to go through most categories that I love: Romance, Drama, Angst and a very slight Horror nuance from time to time._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland, one month into the first semester of her seventh year at Hogwarts, she woke up startled, by the stormy weather outside. Flashes of light illuminated the girls dormitory every now and then, followed by loud thunders reverberating throughout the ancient castle. The majority of sleeping girls had casted privacy charms before going to bed. Heavy rain had been pouring since the afternoon. Unfortunately, one of the girls had been too worn out that night to even get the chance to spell her bed before dropping on the bed and instantly falling asleep.

Raising herself from within the sheets she unhurriedly closed in to the nearest window and crouched down on the chilly stone window still, blonde curly hair falling down her shoulders. Every bolt of light made her silver shirt and black underwear distinguishable in the darkness, she hadn't bothered changing into pajamas prior to sleeping. She took pleasure listening to the melancholic sound of the rainfall. It helped her calm down and get a hold of herself, especially in recent days. When she opened her eyes, she revealed a pair of hazel eyes, glimmering with each stroke of light. She glanced outside and, despite the rain had faded out the grounds, she could make out Hagrid's hut out in the distance, too close to the Forbidden Forest. She could even see the giant wondering around the small house.

"Does he ever feel lonely, I wonder?", Natalie whispered, her back sliding along the cold stone wall, left cheek touching the stained glass. Hazel eyes closed again, taking comfort in the cold sensation. She fell asleep within minutes.

A commotion outside the common room woke most of the Gryffindors the next morning, everyone except one blonde girl, just too comfortable crouched next to the window. The rain ceased, however the cloudily weather remained unchanged. Clara poked her until she took the initiative to finally get up and about. Rubbing her eyes with both hands she started noticing the yelling and howling downstairs.

"What's happening?", she asked her best friend, yawning and stretching, still dressed only in her silver top and black undergarment.

"Not sure myself. I thought you might want to get up, and maybe... dressed, and check it out"

"I have a bad feeling about this", Natalie commented and picked a random pair of black pants she had thrown somewhere under the bed a few days before.

"What's that, under your bed?", Clara asked curiously, bending down to get a better view under Natalie's bed.

"C'mmon girls, let's see what the hell is baking down there", one of their dorm mates called out before exiting, leaving the door half open.

Getting back up, Clara had a look of provocation, daring Natalie join her in the quest of finding out what the commotion was all about. Sighing, Natalie walked past the door and down the stairs, Clara following not too far behind. Other girls, from all years, were leaving the comfort of their rooms, disturbed by the noise. There were quite a number of people in the common room, most of them gathered around the entrance, listening to something taking place not too far away from the portrait hole. The oil painting door was open and as soon as the girls managed to get past the crowd they saw none other than Draco Malfoy being held back on the stairs by three boys wearing black robes with golden signatures. He had his wand in hand and seemed keen on getting into the Gryffindors headquarters for... reasons.

"Please stop this at once, any professor around?", the Fat Lady called.

"This can't be happening", Natalie hushed, her hand going through her hair in exasperation. Suddenly Draco stopped struggling and starred in their direction, all the while tightly holding his wand. Everyone watched him, knowing this was the silence before the storm.

"Definitely not good", Clara threw an arm around Natalie and dragged her back inside. Meanwhile, Draco screamed and punched someone outside. A couple of flashes and loud bangs told them spells had been casted. He barged past those separating him from the door and sprinted inside the Gryffindor tower.

"I can handle him, Clara". Natalie opposed Clara's attempts of pushing her further past the common room and into the girls dormitories. She had to deal with this, after all, it was her problem. Clara didn't look convinced, but reluctantly gave up on trying and stepped back.

No one spoke, most students lined up around the walls, leaving Natalie and the Slytherin snake to face each other in the middle of the common room.

"I'm asking you to reconsider", the boy spoke first, obviously forcing himself to keep a calm, steady voice.

"Malfoy, please leave the Gryffindor's tower at once. You've already done enough to get yourself into more trouble than you can possibly handle, don't you think?", Hermione Granger appeared from the entrance to the girl's dormitories. She had to avoid letting the situation degenerate further, considering the tensions between the two, which she knew existed.

Natalie smiled, taking a relaxed posture, her wand still at ready, and spoke to Malfoy.

"It's over, Draco. You need to move on.. it's disgraceful of you to..", she didn't get to finish as Draco completely lost it and flicked his wand, throwing curses in her direction. She dodged the first few, but one wounded her left shoulder, which was bleeding. Regaining her stance she fought back, heavily. Draco could barely avoid her attacks, his agility and experience obvious nevertheless. People around the room casted shielding charms to keep themselves at bay from becoming duel collaterals.

"I'm not going to let you make a foul out of me, Natalie"

"You're making yourself a fool just fine, Draco, no need for me to intervene"

Violent intentions could be read in Draco's eyes. He began a complex wand movement while chanting in latin. Having no interest in seeing what he was trying to accomplish, Natalie tried to stop him with a Stunner and a disarming spell. Unexpectedly, some kind of shield the likes of which she had never seen before absorbed the spells completely.

"Intende in adjutorium meum in tenebris ab anima"

"Don't do this, Draco, you're not thinking straight, this is black magic", she screamed trying to get through to the boy, but he was too far gone already.

"Sanguis meus est enim fortitudo mea! Now you're mine, sweetheart", he smiled mischievously, resuming the duel. He seemed more powerful and way faster now. The sunlight passing through the windows had dimmed considerably and the fire from the grand fireplace died down. A second later a ghostly, barely visible, dome had manifested in-between them and their spectators. Some students tried to break through, however, their attempts proved futile.

"Stop this right now, Malfoy", Harry Potter shouted from behind Natalie, barely audible from inside the dome. This was too much even for Draco. The boys had woken and called him down saying Malfoy had lost his mind, forcing his way into the tower and was now dueling a seventh year. He was surprised to find out that seventh year was a girl, and not just any girl, but Natalie.

"Too bad your new boyfriend can't help you out, kitten"

They continuously dueled, Natalie obviously nearing the point of breaking, while Malfoy's uncanny powers kept him going.

"Ron, get McGonagall, right now! I and Hermione will keep trying to get through to Natalie"

"Alright, stay sharp"

_I believed Draco had changed after everything we've been through in the last war. Our compensatory year should've been a calm one, why is he making this hard upon himself. If he hurts Natalie in any way, I'm going to kill him myself._

Harry stopped thinking and started acting. He tried some of the most powerful spells in his repertory, but the dome didn't flinch, as if mocking him. He knew this was very dark magic indeed. He remembered from his lessons that even if light magic was mostly the best way of counteracting the black one, sometimes evil could be defeated only be a darker evil, Hermione would've been proud of his memory.

Meanwhile, Natalie nearly fell to her knees blocking the last spell.

"Do you love me now, Nath?"

"Draco.. there's nothing left for you here.."

Draco's wand moved backwards in slow motion. His lips didn't move when he began casting a nonverbal curse, the green mist forming around was undoubtably recognized by everyone as the Unforgivable Avada Kedavra curse, the killing curse. Hermione and a few other girls started screaming, desperately and fruitlessly trying to break down the barrier. Natalie's friends watched helplessly as she bound to be murdered in front of them.

Her eyes reflected the green radiance emanated by Draco's wand. She didn't have any power left to avoid the curse or protect herself in any way. She looked into Draco's eyes and wondered how did love malformed into this, a murderous and selfish act. Natalie couldn't find anything of the Draco she knew in those eyes. They were empty, hosting a broken heart and soul. Maybe part of it was her fault and hers alone. A pure tear came down, mirroring the same viridescent light as her eyes.

Realizing what had to be done. Harry steadied himself and casted the Fiendfyre curse, the same one Voldemort had used against Dumbledore in the Ministry and Goyle against Harry and his friends during the Hogwarts battle.

Blinding light spread throughout the room when the fierce flames spread on the surface of the dome turning it into a ball of pure glamour. After a few moments everything went back to normal, but who are we to say what's normal? Draco had immediately toppled when his spell had been broken and Natalie finally allowed herself to fall victim to exhaustion, her legs failed her, no longer able to sustain her own weight. Harry managed to catch Natalie in time before she hit the stone floor, barely able to keep himself up.

Silence now fell over the many students as McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stepped through the doorway. Everyone was beyond shocked, rendered speechless by what perpetuated in front of their eyes. McGonagall slowly nodded to the nurse and she cautiously approached Draco, turning white when she performed wandless magic and conjured a light scarlet ray of light into mid air which should've shown his life signs. Instead, it was just an unswerving, continuos, line. She turned around to McGonagall, who had already covered her mouth in astonishment. No one moved for a few infinite seconds.

"Is he..", Hermione barely managed, tearing eyes searching for any kind of reaction from the boy that could prove he was still living, breathing.

"All student body, please head to the Great Hall. Prefects, could you guide everyone outside of the tower? Poppey..", the rest of the discussion was spoken in secrecy, as the loud sounds of everyone running out and about the room filled the tower. Prefects shouted for students to follow them outside and cleared the dormitories in a few minutes, leaving only the staff inside the tower. Madam Pomfrey Disapparated along with Draco.

Natalie starred blankly at the apparently moving ceiling as he ran, carrying her in his arms.

"Natalie, how do you fe.."

"Is he dead?.."

* * *

_Review? Maybe? Perhaps? You will? Amazing! Thanks :D._


	2. Chapter II - Unveiled

_Please review, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the story ;). If not, I'm sorry and maybe you can leave an advice in the review section, thanks :D._

* * *

Natalie jolted up as if she had been electrocuted. She scouted her surroundings, unaware of where she was or what had happened. Slowly her eyes glazed over as memories came rushing back. She recognized here whereabouts as the hospital wing of the school and noticed her wand placed on the nightstand, next to a bunch of little bottles with even smaller labels.

"Judging by the sun it must afternoon, but is it the same day?"

The warm sun was the only source of light in the the huge room. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found.

"How did we get myself into this shit", punching the nightstand she started sobbing, hiding her face with her palms.

"Why couldn't he just leave me alone.. we had our time together, but it just wasn't meant to be.. I should've figured that temper of his would get the worst out of him.. and now... NOW HE'S LIKELY DEAD".

Her screams alerted the nurse who came running out of the back office.

"What happened Natalie, are you in pain?"

"Only psychically", she answered wiping her tears away.

Pomfrey at the girl sympathetically and patted her head. She asked if she needed a dose of Sleeping Draught and Dreamless Sleep, but Natalie politely and unexpectedly refused.

"I need to think... I have to process my feelings... is that even possible?

"Only time will tell, my girl. Please do try to get some rest. Ohh and Mr. Potter is waiting outside, I didn't let him in to not disturb your sleep, so he insisted on waiting outside... there was nothing I could do to change his mind"

"Harry?", _what is he doing here? I recall him carrying me to the hospital wing, but we were never that close, barely ever spoke to each other if I think about it... he and Draco were archenemies... maybe he's just happy to have him out of his life... might as well.. _

"Can he come in?"

"Of course, dear. I'll go and fetch him in a sec."

The nurse's steps echoed throughout the wing as she walked to the door as Natalie fixed her hair, with her hands, to the best of her abilities.

"Mr. Potter, are you still here?"

Harry had been leaning against the wall for the past few hours, inwardly praying Draco hadn't harmed Natalie. Rumors about them two dating had been flying around since the beginning of the new year. What caused them to end it in such an explosive manner?

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes, she's perfectly healthy, just a bit exhausted as I've already told you. You can go in and have a chat with her for a while if you'd like, try not to keep her up too much"

The boy followed the nurse in and froze the moment he laid eyes on her. She looked even more beautiful than usual, the sun bringing her amber curls to life. Even in a hospital bed she mesmerized Harry in a way only she could. Harry's heart beat increased suddenly and he became self aware of his own breathing. After what must have been minutes, he gathered up enough courage to keep on walking. The closer he got, the more intoxicated by her presence he was.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I.. wanted to make sure you're alright"

"I'm better than expected.. I guess. You shouldn't have waited all this time for me to wake up you know".

_She smiled, with a charm that must be able to melt icebergs and tame the wildest of beasts_, the boy thought.

None of them spoke for a while...

"Sooo.. what did the teachers tell the others?", Natalie broke the awkward silence.

"After the duel ended, I carried you here and the teachers asked students to gather in the Great Hall where McGonagall apparently had a speech"

"A speech? That doesn't sound too good. What did she say?"

"That Draco attacked you for personal reasons and caused his own magic exhaustion up to the point of death when he tried to kill you... Apparently Pomfrey took him to St Mungo Magical Hospital and they've been waiting for news since then... Are you sure you're feeling ok?", Harry asked, sincerely worried for her wellbeing.

"I'm sure I'm sure, Harry. So, he might just still be alive if they sent him to St Mungo's.. I bet people had a lot to buzz about after that little announcement particularly". Her eyes saddened and her smile faded away as fast as it had emerged.

"I wasn't there.. but from what little Ron told me... it looks that way. Listen.. ", Harry grabbed a chair, dragged it closer and sat down. "Is it too much to ask you to tell me what the heck was all this about? We're you guys... dating or something?"

His expression was similar to a sad puppy that wanted to be contradicted. Sadly Natalie would've lied if she negated his expectations. Sighing, she somehow decided to tell him their story... or well.. part of it at least. After all, he waited all this time just to check up on her and he's basically the reason she's still not.. dead.

"It all began a few months back... what a cliché, right? Wait until you hear the story..."

_**FlashBacK**_

_I cannot believe they made me go to yet another dreadful party. As always, I don't know anybody here and, even more, I have to shadow my parents as they pretend to be happy chatting with everyone. I profoundly loath these pureblood customs. You'd like to believe Gryffindor families don't attend said events, but one couldn't make a worst mistake than believing as such._

_One or twice a month, one of the older pureblood families orchestrate a dance night, a sort of ball, in the lack of a better word. It's a convention for such events to be held. Male purebloods meet to discuss business, arrange betrothals and even make alliances, while, on the other hand, women are there for the dance, to share the latest happenings, or, well, mostly to gossip behind each others back, criticize their host's taste in music and decorations, not to mention their obligation to accompany their husbands._

_I found myself dragged along by my parents. The reasoning behind it was that I need to put myself out there, be social, make myself known to the other pureblood families and why not find a fiancé... sure mom... Everyone there, including those my age, proved to be the most arrogant people I've ever met in my entire life. _

_Today was no exception. My parents we're going from family to family, saying their hello's and presenting their wonderful daughter._

"_Mister Malfoy, Draco, this is our daughter, Natalie"_

_I looked up, bored out of my wits, after finishing inspecting my silver dress and was pleasantly surprised, I might say. A golden haired, quite handsome, well dressed, in a dark green suit, boy took my hand and kissed it gallantly looking straight into my eyes. I hadn't met him before, but I knew of him, he loathed Griffyndors, was arrogant, competitive and hated the guts of Harry Potter._

"_It's an honor to meet you, milady". I was convinced he told that to every girl he met and he did the same gesture with every woman he encountered, yet it unreasonably fascinated me. Something about him, I guess even the fact that he had a dark aura, caught my eye._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Draco", I politely replied, making small bow of reverence, as the etiquette demanded._

_Draco looked into his father's eyes. They appeared to be speaking nonverbally since his father smiled slightly then made an offer as if he was presenting a new business proposal._

"_Would you mind terribly if Draco show's Natalie around our beautiful home, if she's interested, of course?"_

"_We'd be honored, Lucius. Perhaps, meanwhile, we can discuss that contract we agreed on last time", my dad agreed, forgetting to take his daughter's opinion into consideration, quite Slytherin-ish of him._

"_Of course, of course"_

_With that Lucius threw his hand around my father's shoulders and pulled him away from us. My mom followed him closely, throwing a reassuring glance in my direction, leaving me and Draco facing each other in awkward silence._

"_So, Natalie... you're Gryffindor, are you not?"_

"_Is that a problem for you, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_He seemed to enjoy my sharp reply, the same smile as his father's spread across his face._

"_Not in the slightest, just intrigued, that's all. Would you like me to show you around?"_

_I raised an eyebrow when he offered his arm. Since he didn't look like he was going to give up having his way and I was charmed myself by his presence, not to mention I didn't have anything better to do, I took his offer and..well.. his arm._

"_Your family has invested quite a fortune in this manor haven't they?", I asked after we went through a couple of rooms. All were, of course, decorated in green and gold with materials beyond the highest quality and old, yet in perfect condition, furniture. The bigger bathrooms looked better than a muggle spa center._

"_I'm sure your parents have done the same, Natalie", he commented looking at me, he did that quite often, stared at me.. for some reason I enjoyed that simple gesture. When I think about it he's actually right. All pureblood families invest a lot of gold in manors or inherit them from past generations and maintain them. I'm sure my parents has a place somewhere even more sumptuous than Malfoy's manor itself._

_We went past priceless portraits and Draco's family tree, one of the kitchens and a couple of living rooms, not to mention his father's luxurious office and the sumptuous library. All the while he kept on giving details about each painting or room as if on a guided tour. I found myself charmed by his words. I was a little girl who's prince was showing off his castle._

_Minutes later we got to the roof. Full moon, clear sky, thousands of stars, a charming boy and a lonely blonde girl on the roof of an imposing manor. One can surely guess what happened next._

"_You have a very nice house, lord Malfoy"_

"_Oh, now I'm lord Malfoy, am I not, lady Natalie"_

"_Well, aren't you?"_

"_For you, I'm just Draco", he said, pulling me closer to the border of the terrace, his hand around my waist. The moon shone above our heads. It was a beautiful summer night, everything seemed somewhat.. magical.. perfect._

"_You're unearthly beautiful, Natalie"_

"_You're not too shabby yourself, Draco, but I'm sure you tell that to all girls"_

_I loved playing hard to get. I'm sure he knew he had me around his finger tho or he at least acted as if he did._

"_If I've ever said it before, I surely couldn't have meant it"_

"_And why is that?", I looked at him expectantly, playfully walking around him, taunting._

"_A simple answer for a simple question. One look at you and I knew it would be a lie to tell any other girl in the world that she's beautiful"_

_We looked into each other's eyes and the distance between us decreased, more and more. My arms went around his neck, his right arm on my waist while his left held my chin softly. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, ready to be kissed by my prince._

"_May I kiss you now, milady?", he asked, a bit amused._

"_In you dreams, Malfoy", I answered seriously, playing along, not opening my eyes, I was just as sure, as he was of having me under his spell, that I had him for myself. He didn't hesitate another moment. Our lips met and we kissed for what seemed liked forever, I didn't want it to stop, but awkwardly enough, his mom popped out to announce the party was over and my parents were searching for me._

_We parted._

"_Till next time, princess"_

_I made another bow of reverence._

"_Until then"_

_**FlashBacK EnD**_

Harry silently listened to her story, secretly enjoying the sound of her voice and, simultaneously, suffering as she was talking about her love life with another. Was jealousy what he was feeling deep inside? Was he jealous on Draco Malfoy?

_She told me how they've met one another. Looks like Malfoy's charm wasn't just a rumor in the end. But, what's behind the gruesome breakup?_

"Am I boring you, Harry? I'm sorry.. I just got caught up in my story... I'm sure you don't really want to hear any of this"

"I apologize, Natalie. I lost myself in my own thoughts for a second as well. I want to know what happened. I ... care about you and I want to know what Malfoy did to you, what made him so angry... that's if you want to tell me."

"You're the closest thing I have to a friend right now, Harry. You deserve to know more than anyone else. Thanks for.. being here with me... listening to me.. it helps me a lot to talk about it, you know?"

Natalie unconsciously grabbed Harry's hand. Taken back by the gesture he looked a bit surprised at their united hands. He regretted doing so as she took hers back embarrassed, jumping slightly and blushing fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"It's alright, Natalie.". He took her hand back in his own making her relax at his touch. She looked at Harry curiously as she turned her face back to him.

_Am I going crazy? I've always liked Harry, since before Draco, but now it's such a confusing time.. I.. I ... don't know what's happening... my ex-boyfriend's most likely died.. practically by my own hands... and yet.. here I am... with Harry.. holding hands.. but it doesn't mean anything, does it?.. does it?... if I'm thinking about it he must be doing the same, mustn't he?... maybe I'm just overthinking.. I should just keep going with my story... does he even want to hear it... my rational side is telling I'm just keeping him here from his current girlfriend._

"What happened after you and Draco became a couple?"

_**FlashBacK**_

_We wen't to a few of dates after that one first night. I can't wouldn't go as far as saying they were anything special, not even romantic. Love is blindness, I presume. When you like someone, you neglect most of their flaws, even who they really are, you sometimes replace them with whom you want them to be. Maybe that's just how nature works... weird little thing... nature.. or, on the other hand, perhaps love isn't even of nature's making.. what if it's some kind of magic.. we can brew love potions can't we?..._

_Teenagers love, the feeling of young love... something you can't replace or really replicate... it's discovery.. even adventure. We even sneaked out from our parents... I wouldn't have imagined Draco being capable of such actions... he bought me flowers and defended me in clubs.. he acted as a gentlemen and respected my decisions... until it all went down the drain._

_He started being abusive.. he had hit me thrice when he got angry with his parents or other affairs and his anger burst into my presence making him lose his temper.. badly. He tried to... rape me ... more than once. He, fortunately, didn't succeed, but he wasn't far from it either._

_As one can imagine, I got sick of it after a while. I had to to find a way out. All the happiness died down to nothingness.. transfigured into hate, something else entirely._

"_This relationship isn't what you promised it will be, Draco"_

"_I'm sorry, Natalie. I swear I'll never hit you again, that was a terrible mistake from my part, I know. I love you, I truly do and... I can't let you leave me, Natalie"_

"_You must know there are some things even you can't control"_

"_I love yo.." _

"_Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I don't know anymore. What I'm sure of is that... I .. don't ... love you.. not anymore". I turned around and left him, at the end of summer, about a month ago. I believe he started crying after my departure. I've hurt him, not more than he had hurt me. That should have been the end of it._

_**FlashBacK EnD**_

"Has he pretended all that time? So he could have a new toy to pride himself with?.. There's no doubt in my mind that when we were there... we were in love... maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic who has fallen in love with a bastard. That moment seems to have been a lifetime ago, an untouchable time that went out as fast as a candle. Love can be beautiful little thing or the key to the gates of war. From the war between me and Draco, sadly, none remained untainted"

She hadn't told Harry half of the story, but he now knew enough to draw his own conclusions of her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Harry hugged her and she hugged him back, tightly holding him, as if her very life depended on it. It didn't feel awkward at all. This time, it felt right. She kept on crying for a couple of minutes on Harry's shoulder before she calmed down. She missed her normal life.

Harry was speechless. Draco had abused this girl who had fallen in love with him. He hadn't been able to appreciate at all what he, Harry, only dreamt of having. He was jealous of Draco, he hated him even more now, not as much for the fact that Natalie had fallen in love with him, than for the way he had acted towards her. She didn't deserve such treatment, from Draco or anyone else.

"It's alright now, Natalie. It's over. His fate was of his own making, it's not your fault. No one's going to blame you"

"That's where you're wrong, Harry... people aren't as good as you'd like to think... they will gossip... they will hate... they just need reasons.. and this is one hell of a reason. I'm sure every girl in school is talking about it... and every boy's already calling me the ice queen or who knows what"

"You need to know I'll never do that. I'll always be there for you when you need me"

"Harry... ?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

_She looked like she was about to cry again.. did I do something wrong? I just.. want to be there for her... if she can't.. doesn't want to love me.. I still want to be there for her.. and maybe sometime.. someday... someplace. What does she mean by __**why?**_ _Is she provoking me to tell her my feelings? Does she know? I'm just imagining things..._

"Why will you be there for me, Harry?"

_I'm just starring at her like a freak, am I not? I need to answer, but how does one answer such a question? Is there a right answer? How could I tell her about what I feel so suddenly, with all the things that happened less than 24 hours ago... won't I be just another jerk in her life?_

"You ask me why..."

"Yes, I do"

_She stood up on the bed, took my hand in both of hers and waited. I think I see hope in her eyes, or maybe that's what I want to see. Why does her hand feel so soft against my skin?... I smiled... What I was about to do seemed amusingly stupid._

"Because..."

* * *

_Review? :D_


	3. Chapter III - To new beginnings

_Please review, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the story ;). If not, I'm sorry and maybe you can leave an advice in the review section, thanks :D._

_I'm writing chapters at a rapid pace cause my exams are close and I want to finish as much of the story as I can before I go back to study :)._

_Review feedback:_

_Thanks, Tangolikeoak, I'm glad you liked it, you gave me the power to look over and post this new chapter, hopefully it will meet at least some of your expectations :S._

* * *

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over, Mr. Potter. You must leave so that my patient can have her rest"

"Can't he stay five more minutes, Poppy? I'm not tired at all"

"I'm afraid not. Out you go, Mr. Potter"

"I'll come back later", he whispered, winking at her in a suggestive manner. She bent forward and kissed his cheek so fast that Harry didn't know what hit him.

"See you soon then"

"I don't have all day", said Madam Pomfrey starting to lose her patience.

Unable to articulate any words, Harry got up and walked out of the hospital wing. As he got out he remembered to let go to the breath he had been holding.

_Woah.. if that's what a cheek kiss does to me.. would a real one cause me a heart attack?_, Harry smiled as he walked back to the tower. _Ron's going to laugh his ass off when I'm going to tell him how Poppy just saved my life_

"You're kidding me?! And you left, just like that? Mate.. you're mad! And what on Merlin's beard are you doing down there, have you gone bonkers?"

Unaffected by Ron's reaction, he kept searching for the Invisibility Cloak under his bed, when he recalled Hermione had placed some protective enchantments on the underside of his bed so that no one, but those who knew the right words could reach what was placed underneath.

"Amicitia", Harry whispered, apparently speaking to his bed.

"Great, he lost it completely", Ron amusingly exclaimed, even if he knew about the charm his girlfriend has placed on his and Harry's beds.

"I'm going back to see her tonight, after Pomfrey goes to sleep"

"Our habits of getting into trouble will never die, will they?"

A laughing Harry answered "Never ever, Ron"

"Well, good luck, mate. Let me know how it went and don't embarrass me, I'm putting my faith in you!", Ron touched his heart militarily.

"I'll do my best, old friend"

A few hours later, the boys were fast asleep. Harry placed a cushioning charm on his shoes, took out the Invisibility Cloak from under his pillow and made his way through the castle to the Hospital Wing undetected. No light coming from underneath the Hospital Wing doors meant Pomfrey had gone to sleep, as Harry learned from his numerous nights spent in there along the years.

He entered, carefully opening and closing the door. Approaching the bed he thought Natalie looked breath taking in the moonlight, like an angel fallen from the stars. She was sound asleep when Harry called her name, softly, in her ear. Startled, she quickly got up, making a lot of noise and nearly punching the boy. He popped his head out of the cloak to make himself known to her.

"It's me"

"God, Harry. You weren't kidding when you said you'll be back later, were you?"

The lights in Poppy's office turned on and Harry, caught off guard, threw himself to the ground, forgetting he had the Invisibility Cloak on.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yeah. Just a weird dream", she said throwing an amused glance towards the floor. "Sorry to have wakened you"

"Not a problem, dear. I've left some Dreamless Sleep potion on your nightstand, should you need it"

"Thanks, good night"

"Good night, sweetie"

Seconds later, the lights turned back off.

"Harry, Harry are you still here?"

Removing the cloak, Harry revealed himself and regained his composure.

Natalie giggled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming"

"Thanks for coming back"

She tapped a free portion on her bed, signaling him to sit next to her. Once seated he could feel the heat from her body touching his hand, like a drug, drawing him even closer.

"You asked me why"

"So I did"

"It's because I like you.. and not just as a friend... I mean.. more than a friend, much more.. but I never got the chance to tell you since.."

"You had to constantly fight off the darkest wizard of all times and bare the weight of the whole world on your shoulders?"

Harry watched her bewildered and lowered his eyes.

"Yeah..."

Her understanding smile gave Harry hope for the better.

"I've always been into you as well, Harry. But, I never expected our savior will ever look at a simple girl like myself"

"Don't ever again call yourself that! You're so beautiful you take my breath away every time I look at you, you're one of the smartest witches Hogwarts have ever seen, you stayed behind and fought in the Hogwarts battle, not to mention that you're a great duelist. You should give yourself way more credit, Natalie. I'm the one unworthy of being with you."

Her eyes filled with awe. All this time...

"Harry... would you mind staying with me a little longer?"

"As long as you need me to"

He stretched on the bed and she crawled on his chest, shutting her eyes she drifted off to sleep. When the adrenaline his heart had been pumping through his veins faded away, Harry joined Natalie in the world of dreams.

*cough * cough*

Natalie snuggled closer to Harry, waking him up. After his eyes adjusted to the morning sun and he wiped out a tear after yawning, Harry looked up.

"Headmistress"

"Hello, Harry", McGonagall stood, barely managing to hold back a smile, at the end of the bed, watching them intensely.

"Uhm.."

"I would like a word in private with you and our damsel in distress, if it's not much to ask. Would you mind bringing her to my office in ten minutes? I've already spoken with Madam Pomfrey. And don't worry about classes, it's all been resolved."

"Yes, of course, thank you. Uhm.. we'll be right there, professor"

With that McGonagall left the hospital premises.

"Natalie, wake up, Natalie"

"Ugh... let me sleep, Harry"

"McGonagall was here, she wants us in her office, now"

Natalie threw back the covers and leapt to her feet, almost knocking Harry off the bed.

"WHAT?! The headmistress was here? And she saw us?"

Harry nodded, amused at her nervousness.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just did"

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Right now?"

"Right now. Common, let's go"

Harry held his hand, helping Natalie to get down and reminding her of Draco's gesture of offering his arm.

knock knock

"Come in"

Harry pushed down the golden handle. Reminiscences of the times he was coming in here to see Dumbledore came back to Harry. Dumbledore had truly been like a father to Harry and the office revived in his mind the still fresh memories of the old man. The office hadn't changed much from how Harry remembered it like. The pensive still in it's faithful place and countless devices spread across numerous tables and cupboards.

McGonagall stood in his place. His fatherly figure winked from the portrait behind the office.

McGonagall gestured to two chairs she had prepared for them. She served them two cups of Earl Gray.

"I have received a letter from St Mungo's earlier today"

Harry heard Natalie taking a deep breath next to him. He was close enough to grasp her hand. She looked at him worriedly and instead of letting him go, she tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

_What if he's dead_, she thought. _It's all my fault_

"Mr. Malfoy is in a very bad shape... However... he is expected to make a... full recovery within two months"

"Natalie, breathe, Natalie", whispered Harry, tightening his own grip. She began breathing in and out at his command. She felt overwhelmed with emotions. She hadn't killed him, she hadn't become a murdered. She might be worthy of Harry's attention.

"Mr. Potter", the headmistress resumed, changing her focus point to Harry.

"I've contacted the Ministry and, taking in consideration the circumstances, you will not be charged for using an illegal curse inside the school"

Harry hadn't even considered that he could've been accused by the Ministry for his actions. He had only wanted to get Natalie as far as possible from Malfoy's greasy hands.

"Thank you, professor"

"If there's nothing else you'd like to say, you are both free to go", she eyed them both, as if reading their souls, the same way Dumbledore used to do. Harry started to wander if it was a headmaster special power.

"Actually, I was wondering if Malfoy will be brought in front of the Wizengamot"

McGonagall sighed.

"The Malfoy family is still quite influential in Great Britain"

"So that's how it is. Something never change, never will"

She lowered her eyes in a sad confirmation.

"Thank you for your time, headmistress"

"My pleasure, Natalie. Stay out of trouble, both of you"

"Don't I always?", Harry jokingly said.

"Don't worry professor, I'll take care of him"

Harry starred at Natalie who winked back at him, forcing a smile on his face.

McGonagall left her chair as they close the door and faced the great window of her office.

"What do you think about them, Albus?"

"They deserve to be happy, Minerva"

"But, do they deserve each other?"

Downstairs Natalie noticed her partner wasn't following her and looking back she saw him near the stone gargoyle.

"What would you do if I told you I have something to show you?"

"I would be intrigued, but... I'd like to take a shower and change first, if you don't mind", she answered, moving closer, one step at a time.

"Griffyndor's common room, thirty minutes?"

"See you then, Harry", she leaned forward and kissed his cheek again, too close to his lips for his own good. His emotions sparked, but somehow he kept himself in check. Natalie spun around on her feet and vanished down the corridor.

"Way more effective than a stunner", she giggled, throwing one last glance back at a frozen in time Harry Potter.

_* fifteen minutes later *_

_I can't believe this is happening. _Hot, steamy, water embraced her body in the shower she had so much longed for. She hadn't had the chance to enjoy one last night or the night before, for that matter. The drama of her past hit her once again, memories flooding her mind,_ there are some things that even a good shower can't wash off_. But now she knew Harry liked her and maybe one day she'll earn his love. If there was one person her heart would be safe with she was sure Harry James Potter must be that person. Only the thought made her smile as her hands washed off the remaining shampoo.

Everyone else was in classes and here she was, getting ready for a date.

_Wait! Is this a date? How should I dress?! Should I put some make up on?_

Wrapping the white tower tight around her body she took a number of deep breaths, oxygenating her overheated brain. She spotted a box covered in green and gold gift wrapping under her bed, the same one which caught Clara's attention the day before.

_I almost forgot about this. I guess Clara'll never find out what's inside the box._

She carefully lifted the present. With a flick of her hand she swapped the colors, making them a golden background with a silver ribbon. Pleased with the result she moved on to picking a dress, setting the gift on her bed. When the room looked like her wardrobe had been blown up she settled with a cute little dress she had bought a while ago, but never got to wear. It wasn't something you would exactly wear to classes, but she hopped Harry will like it. It was an off-shoulder babydoll dress with long bishop sleeves and back zip.

A few minutes later she was inspecting her image in the silver mirror, making a pirouette.

_Not bad, not bad at all. Quite a looker we have here, don't we?_

"What are you up to, missy?", she jumped after her wand and held herself back moments before cursing Clara, who stood near the door, hands crossed across her chest, impatiently striking the floor with her foot.

"Not cool, Clara"

"I came to pick up some books, aren't you going to class?"

"Not today, I've made some other ... arrangements"

"Reeaaalllly? Well, luckily for you, I'm in a hurry now, so tell me everything about it tonight, ok?", she raised an eyebrow when she spotted the box which mysteriously changed its color scheme.

"Sure", Natalie said checking her reflection one last time.

"I'll take notes for you"

"Thanks", Clara didn't get to hear Natalie's thanks as she had already left and shut the door.

It was no surprise the Griffyndor common room was empty at first sight.

_It's Monday, after all. The busiest day for all years. I thought I'm already late, where's Harry?_

The teen appeared out of nowhere right in front of the fireplace, cloak in hand.

"You love playing with that toy of yours, don't you", Natalie commented, amused, while posing in a sexy way, resembling the most perfect feline Harry has ever seen.

"I left it behind in the hospital wing earlier and since I went to fetch it I thought I might as well take you by surprise, again. You look amazing by the way, as always", Harry winked playfully.

"Consider me surprised and thanks for the compliment. So.. what do you have in mind?"

"I told you... I have something to show you", he waved his hand towards the portrait hole. Natalie followed him across many corridors, thankful that he avoided meeting any other students by taking a couple of secret passages she had never known about. Who knows what conclusion people may draw, would they see them together like this,.

"How do you know about all these hidden corridors?"

"Let's just say my father and his friends had done their fair share of exploring while at Hogwarts"

"Like father, like son"

"You could say that. Here we are"

Natalie hadn't paid attention to her surrounding for quite some time now, blindly walking behind Harry. They found themselves a few steps from the top of the Astronomy tower.

"I've never been here during the day, I didn't even know this place was open except for the Astronomy classes which only take place at.."

"At night, yeah. I'm sure you're going to love it so much more". Harry was quite excited with bringing her here and he felt a bit of melancholy himself, because of all the things that happened inside this tower. He's been here with his best friends, Hermione and Ron, and with Dumbledore on the night he died, admittedly on his own terms, but, nevertheless, the place where he had been killed.

"This is where he had been murdered, isn't it?"

"Yeah. However, that's not why we're here. This place has a special meaning to me, it's where I go to clear my mind and think about stuff, it's where I used to come with Ron and Hermione, and last, but not least, it's where Dumbledore sacrificed himself for the greater good"

Seconds before reaching the top of the tower, Natalie took Harry's left arm, standing maddeningly close, very few inches separating the two, still holding the gift with her left hand.

"Thank you so much sharing this place with me"

_She's so close. Too damn close. And that dress looks stunning on her. Keep calm, Harry, keep cool, don't trip._

"Oh my God", gasped Natalie as the view from the highest point of the tower was slowly revealed. The morning sun shone across the entire of the grounds. They could see everything, the entire castle, the sun's reflection in the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest and the mountains surrounding the magical castle. Natalie quickly paced to the margin, leaving Harry a few meters behind.

"It's majestic, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"Just like you are"

She faced him, her face brightened by a wide warm smile. She was met by an awkwardly looking Harry. He hadn't meant to have spoken the words out loud, but he had, to her delight.

"I brought you a gift. You should open it now, we can share it, if you'd like"

She looked down at the rectangular box, then passed it to Harry. Their hands touched in the gift exchange and they felt as if a small electrical shock passed through their fingers.

Harry unwrapped and attentively opened the box. He felt ever as awkward after what he said and for not bringing a gift as well.

"I hope you're not thinking you should've brought a gift for me, Harry. You've done more than enough already, I want you to know that", she told him in a sweet voice which brought over Harry a sudden desire to kiss her.

Shacking his head slightly, he found within the packaging a bottle of champagne of top-notch quality. He could hear glasses clinking and when he's view moved back to Natalie he saw her leaning against the railing holding two wine glasses, one in each hand. The natural sunlight reflected from the glasses into her brown eyes.

"What do you say, Harry?", she clinked the glasses again.

Harry had never tasted champagne before. Between fighting the forces of evil, school and the Dursley's ,there have not been many opportunities for alcohol tasting in his life. Even so, he was not about to let himself look ignorant in front of a girl, especially this one.

He smiled devilishly and walked up to her, spun her around to face the lake, put his arms around her waist and held the bottle in front of her. Harry spotted a black necklace around her neck holding a small black butterfly with pure emerald green eyes. They both held the bottle as Harry popped it open, without spilling any and gave her the cork which she threw far into the distance.

Harry poured bubbly liquid into both glasses, half filling them.

"To new beginnings", she proposed.

"To new beginnings it is"

She began pacing around the tower_. _The boy was simply spelled be her show, his eyes following her shape, unable to leave her.

"Why don't you tell me some more about yourself, Harry?"

"I'm sure you've heard everything about my personal life from various sources"

"I want to know the real you, not the newspaper and rumor you, that person is an illusion, I want to hear it all in your own true words"

"A question for a question then, Natalie"

"Fair enough", she agreed taking another sip of the tasty champagne, "Do you remember your parents?"

"Not much, mostly what I've learned from those that knew them, my father..."

... a few hours and a more than a couple of glasses of champagne and a complex replenishing charm later...

"Never have I ever, driven a car", Natalie dared and to her surprise Harry drank his remaining champagne and refilled.

"Seriously?"

"Well, if a flying one counts, then hell yeah"

The wind began tensing up a bit, cooling their alcohol reddened faces.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about it"

"Never have I ever made out with Malfoy", Harry laughed, seeing her shocked expression.

"Whaaat!? That's so unfair.. you.. you.. rrrr", hardly admitting defeat she emptied her glass.

He had never felt like this before.

_All of it seems so right... So this is how being drunk is like._

"Are you feeling ok, Harry? You seem a bit disoriented, allow me to show you the way"

She approached him, getting dangerously close. She could feel his breath, he could smell her scent. They seized each other's eyes and saw desire within them. Harry's hand smoothly went on the back of her neck, his fingers grasping her soft blonde hair. His other hand touched the delicate dark material around her waist, narrowing the already insignificant distance between them.

She placed her glass on the balustrade, just as Harry had done a few moments before, and laid her own hand on his left cheek, slowly drawing him closer to her. Their eyes closed and for a moment they left everything else behind, every death, every drama in their lives, only the two of them remained and the link they shared.

Their lips touched in a magic combustion of emotions, but it lasted only a second as an alarm echoed throughout the castle. To Harry it sounded like a muggle fire alarm, but Natalie was, simply put, terrified.

"You know what the alarm means?", he asked as she was unconsciously digging her nails into his neck and arm.

"It's the same one we heard the night Dumbledore died, when the Death Eaters entered the castle"

Harry knew few Death Eaters had escaped the Ministry's attempts to purge the world of Voldemort's remaining followers, but why come back here? He remained calm so as to not make Natalie's panic get any worse.

_There's nothing out of the ordinary on the grounds, we have a perfect view from here. What's happening? I have to keep her safe._

"Shit... let's go, NOW", he told Natalie.

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the tower. His aim was to get to the Great Hall where everyone was most likely having dinner by now. They would be safe there or at least safer with Ron, Hermione and the teachers than out in the open like this. The Ministry must be on its way as well, but who know if they can be trusted or not.

His plans collapsed completely after the first left turn. What they saw caught them unprepared, finding themselves face to face with masked figures, Death Eaters.

"Stupe...", he hadn't had enough time to react as the Death Eater closest to him was ready to curse him on sight. A pulse shoved him hard into the dark brick wall. He felt a warm liquid making its way down his temple.

"That's for my son, Potter", none other than Lucius Malfoy spoke from behind the masked figure.

"We don't have time, grab the girl and let's get out while we still can", the others whispered.

_What do they want with Natalie... ohh .. my head... where's my wand_

Harry moved his hand weakly across the floor, trying, hopping he'll be able to reach for his wand.

"HARRY!"

She tried to fight back, even stunned one, but to no avail. Outnumbered, she got hard punched in the stomach, stunned and carried away, leaving Harry to bleed on the floor helplessly.

"Natalie..."

He lost his consciousness a few seconds later.

* * *

_Review? :D_


	4. Chapter IV - Forced entry

_Writen in a hurry, please tell me what you think. I believe the Ministry barging in part should be developed further as well :)._

* * *

Rubbing his forehead he triggered a few shocks of pain that travelled along his spine. When Harry blinked he was blinded by the whiteness of the room he woke up in.

_Am I dead? Maybe Lucius changed his mind, came back and finished what he started. _

As his pupils got used to his new environment he scouted his surroundings.

_St Mungo's. I'm in St Mungo's... Natalie! I need to find her! Who knows what they'll do to her. When I think about it, how come they left me alive just so the kidnapping would go as planned. What is she to them? Will it ever be over... will this nightmare ever end.. even dead he's messing up our lives._

"Mr. Potter, I see you're awake.. good. You're friends have been very worried indeed. I am head Mediwizard, here at St Mungo's. We are on the fourth floor, in our Spell Damage Section", a man in a lime green robe spoke pacing around the bed. There were no windows in this room and people could be heard speaking outside. It was a two persons salon, but Harry was the only patient there.

"We fixed your head injury and couldn't find anything else wrong. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

Harry signaled that he was feeling feeling ok and the medic checked something on a clipboard. He performed a couple more charms on the boy, making sure he had indeed recovered and, once satisfied, explained the situation.

"You've been brought here after a Death Eater incident took place at Hogwarts less than two hours ago. A couple of seventh year students and professor Slughorn have been injured and some of you have been sent here for medical care as Madam Pomfrey got a bit overwhelmed. Everyone is in good shape and no casualties have been registered. Would you like me to let your friends come in now, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, thank you. One more thing, is Draco Malfoy here?"

The healer eyed him suspiciously, but complied nonetheless.

"Mr. Malfoy is being treated at the other end of the corridor and is guarded by Ministry representatives around the clock"

The young man left to exchange a few words with the people waiting outside the salon. As soon as the voices stopped, the door opened again, making room for Hermione and Ron to walk in. As usual, Hermione bulged, like a rocket, into Harry, embracing him, showing how worried she's been and breaking a few ribs in the process.

"You alright, mate? You gave us quite a scare there. We thought.."

"Harry, where have you been all night and all day? I was already on the edge when the alarm sounded and everyone panicked. Me, Ron, some other seventh year students and the staff went around the castle in search for the cause and I found you... bleeding in a corridor. At first I ... thought you were... dead", she started crying and by the looks it wasn't the first time she had cried for him that day. Ron embraced her comfortingly.

"Hermione, how did they get inside the castle so easily?"

"McGonagall said they found a weak point in the wards and have been working their way in for the past two weeks...those sneaky bastards", answered Ron.

"And no one noticed...", Harry's anger began to get the best out of him.

"Well.. we know the Ministry hasn't been paying that much attention to protecting Hogwarts after Voldemort's death. Everyone though it was over, his followers scattered.."

"And look where that got us, Hermione. They've kidnapped Natalie"

"WHAT?! So that's what they were after? But, why?", Hermione asked taken by surprise.

"She was with you, wasn't she? How did they know where to find you two, it's not like you were in plain sight, they had to go through half of the castle to reach you guys?"

"I don't know how they knew where we were or what they want with her... but I'd bet my broom Malfoy can help us with this one"

Getting up, Harry made his way past his friends and walked outside, to the other end of the corridor, where the Mediwizard had told him Malfoy was being held. Two Ministry officials guarded the entrance to Draco's quarters.

Recognizing Harry, one of the men stopped him in his way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but Mr. Malfoy is not allowed to have any visi..."

"I will get in there with or without your permission", the green eyed boy warned, his wand coming down his sleeve daringly, into his hand, backing up his threat.

The two men looked at each other and stepped away, but denied Hermione and Ron's entry.

"Harry.."

"It's alright, Hermione, I'll be right back"

"Punch the prat for me, mate"

"Ron, what are you saying...", the door closed before Hermione got to finish the sentence.

A vase filled with black roses rested on Draco's nightstand. His room was similar Harry's, only that it's a one person salon. Harry approached him quickly and pulling him up by his shirt, forcibly awakening him.

"What the hell... Potter!... Let me go, damn you, what are you doing here?", Draco struggled, but he was still so weak that he couldn't force Harry to set him free. In his attempt to fight back he knocked the vase, breaking it into a thousands pieces as it hit the floor, scattering the black flowers across the floor. The guards were beginning to ponder whether they should intervene or not, but Ron asked them to give him a few minutes and they reluctantly accepted.

Harry took his wand out and pressed it hardly into Draco's neck, silencing him instantly. He was so tempted, oh so tempted to end it right now, but restrained himself.

"If you move, you die, if you lie, you die, understood?"

The blonde teen didn't answer, just starred back furiously in the green abyss. He casted privacy charms and turned back to Draco.

"I'll take that as an yes, Malfoy. Remember our last duel, Draco? Do you remember, Sectusempra? I'm glad you do. Now, tell me, what do your friends want with Natalie and how did they know where to find her?"

"Like I'm ever going to help you. You don't scare me, Potter!", he spatted on the floor, emphasizing his unwillingness to cooperate.

"Don't help me then, Draco. Help her! If you've ever loved her, if you actually cared about her for even a second, you need to tell me.."

Draco seemed to weight down Harry's words, but the boy was quickly losing his patience, they didn't have time to waste.

"Sectusem..."

"THE NECKLACE"

"What?... wait.. don't tell me.. the butterfly"

"Yeah. It's not just a necklace... It has.. other properties. It helped them crack the wards from within and acted as a tracing signal once they got inside"

"It was a gift from you, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I gave it to her on her birthday"

"You little.."

"They would've tortured and even killed me, Potter, had I not done it"

"Tell me, Draco... where did they take her"

"Inside the Ministry", Harry pushed his wand in Draco's flesh even harder, making him choke on his on breath.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not, I'm not... She's in the Department of Mysteries. I found a scroll in my father's office a few weeks back, describing a spell that gives access to the Department while in quarantine. I don't even want to know what the hell is happening down there after what they did to me"

Malfoy demonstrated the wand movement and wrote down the incantation on a small piece of paper Harry found on the nightstand.

Putting the incantation into his back pocket, Harry headed for the door.

"You're still not off the hook, Malfoy"

And just as he grabbed the door knob...

"Potter... not that I care... but don't trust anyone, they're just as corrupted, that's how they got inside the Ministry in the first place and why Hogwarts has been left unprotected"

"You did love her, didn't you, Malfoy?"

No answer came. The boy was back in his sleeping position, ignoring his guest.

Opening the door Harry left as one of the guards made sure Draco was still alive. He, Ron and Hermione went down the stairs and walked out of the hospital. The twilight began to engulf London as the trio passed by the masses of people.

"What's the plan, Harry?", whispered Ron, as soon as they were at a fair distance from the hospital, both his friends trying to keep up with his rapidly increasing walking speed.

"I'm going to go and rescue her. You go back and.."

"Stop, Harry. We're coming and that's the end of this discussion. You still haven't realized we'll always be there for you, for better or for worse?"

Knowing Hermione meant it, and thinking back at all they've been through, Harry sighed.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Draco told me they took her into the Department of Mysteries"

"Don't tell me you trust him, Harry"

"I don't know, Hermione... but it's the only lead I have. We'll check out the Ministry and if someone barged in, they should be on alert... I know the spell that can get us inside the department, we just need to touch the doors"

"I didn't think I'll ever have to see that place, except in my nightmares"

"Neither have I, Ron, but... I have to rescue her"

Ron and Hermione eyed each other, silently agreeing they will stand by their friend no matter what. They were happy Harry had found someone to care about, someone who, hopefully, cared just as much for him.

Meanwhile, inside the Ministry, chaos prevailed. Not over an hour before, a couple of masked Death Eater ran straight to the Department of Mysteries, one of them carrying a blonde girl on his shoulder, the witness's related. Aurors couldn't stop them in time, most of them still on the field, investigating the Hogwarts breach.

As soon as they got through the doors, something happened inside the Department of Mysteries. The emergency sealing procedure had been triggered and the entire Department magically quarantined itself from outside reach. This was a standard procedure for extreme cases, preventing unwanted factors from ever getting out of control. The system had never been triggered before. The downside was that no one was able to get in either, the entry wards had been unexpectedly altered and once the sector had been sealed no one was able to pass through. The entire building had been evacuated and all who remained gathered in front of the department, waiting for news. Specialists from various domains tried to get through the wards, but greater men had designed them ages ago specifically so that they couldn't be broken... in the hope to seal any kind of force within.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came out of the elevators and sprinted through the crowd, darting towards the Department of Mysteries. The moment the three had one hand on the door, Harry did a quick, yet complex wand movement, and murmured something to the door, reading from a piece of paper. Just as the nearest Auror shouted for them to back off, a bright flash, of what resembled dark and not white light. As soon as the dark mist dissipated, three people were now missing.

A tall, bearded, casually dressed wizard, from within the gathered crowd, took out a black stone out of his cloak and touched it with his wand, causing it to change its color to dark blue. He then whispered to it: "Intruders"

* * *

_Review? :D_


End file.
